


Ducklings

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animals, Baby Animals, Canon, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Cute, Ducklings - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While out in the royal gardens to try and get some peace and quiet for herself, Catra stumbles on Scorpia playing with some ducklings. (Scorptra, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Ducklings

Being with the rebellion had changed Catra more than she'd realised. She'd been able to actually make more genuine friends here than she'd ever had back in the Horde. However, while she had felt she'd grown better as a human being, she still felt deep regret for the pain she'd caused.

Namely, Scorpia. She'd been the first person since Adora had left to really try and be her best friend and Catra had enjoyed her company, but like so many others, she'd pushed her aside and hurt her. Sure, she and Scorpia were still friends now, but the pain hadn't gone away.

One afternoon, while she was bored, she was taking a walk through the castle gardens, thinking the fresh air would do her good. As she was relishing in her animal instincts, pouncing and leaping through the bushes, a familiar sound pricked her ears.

It was the unmistakable sound of Scorpia giggling. She peeked through a nearby bush, seeing Scorpia nearby. She was sat next to a pond, playing with a group of ducklings she was with. She was gently petting them with her claws and watching as they scampered around her.

"Awww, you like guys are so cute!" she cooed, petting one. "They totally didn't have you where I grew up."

Catra sighed dreamily. She decided to just leave Scorpia in peace, thinking she would only just bother her if she was around. However, as Catra crept out of the bushes, she accidentally crushed a twig beneath her shoe, the soft crunch sounding almost deafening in the silence of the garden.

Looking over, Scorpia beamed as she saw Catra nearby. "Hey wildcat!" She waved to her. "Come here, I could use the company."

Catra blushed. Scorpia's voice was just so sweet and inviting. She really was too pure for this world. She started to turn away, not wanting to bother her.

"No, it's okay," Catra assured her. "I was just heading back inside anyway. Running around the garden kinda makes me work up a sweat."

"Oh don't be silly! I'm sure my new friends here won't mind, isn't that right guys?" She looked down at the ducklings and they chirped happily at her. "Awww, I think they like you."

Sighing, Catra went over to Scorpia, sitting beside her next to the pond. Two of the little ducklings waddled over to her and Catra nervously held out her hand. She hadn't touched many small animals in her life and she was a little scared she might hurt them.

The aracnhe giggled. "Don't be scared. They don't bite."

The little duckling crawled into Catra's hand and the cat-girl picked it up. She retracted the claws on her fingers and gently stroked the little chick, her eyes widening at how soft and fluffy it was. Such an innocent and adorable creature... and it was loving being in her arms.

Staring lovingly at Catra, Scorpia watched as Catra just enjoyed stroking the little duckling. She hadn't seen her this happy since Catra and Adora became friends again. The fact that Catra was letting the little duckling get this close to her was a good example of how far she'd come.

Putting the duckling down, Catra blushed, being slightly embarrassed. "I... I should go."

"No, stay, stay," Scorpia insisted. "It's been ages since I saw you, Catra."

"I'm sorry about that," Catra sighed. "I've just... been wanting to give you space."

"I know, I know," Scorpia replied. "You still feel bad about what you did to me. But you know that's all in the past now, right?"

"It still feels recent to me," Catra simply stated. Every time she'd put Scorpia down, every time she'd ignored her feelings, every time she'd accidentally hurt her... every moment felt like a fresh wound, having stung against her fur-covered skin.

Pouting, Scorpia wondered the best way to cheer Catra up. She didn't deserve to be feeling so glum about this. But then, her new friends did the job for her, all of them rushing towards Catra chirping. She watched as Catra giggled as the little ducklings nuzzled against her.

"Stop it!" she laughed.

"They're not gonna stop until you smile!"

Relaxing and heeding her friend's words, Catra concentrated, her lips finally curling into a smile for what felt like forever. She then relaxed, breathing out of her nose. She smiled, giggling as the ducklings kept chirping and jumping up around her.

Scorpia just beamed as the ducklings nuzzled against her. Catra was now one with nature and Scorpia was grateful that her best friend had now found inner peace with herself. They deserved this happiness together, both of them did.

As she picked up another duckling to stroke it, Catra sighed, smiling more at Scorpia.

Scorpia was still the purest woman to ever grace the surface of Etheria. Yes, she was bringing a little light to Catra's life, but Catra in that moment... wanted to bring some light to her world. She deserved it. Happiness went both ways in Catra's mind.

She scooched closer, gazing into Scorpia's big eyes. This was something she'd wanted to do for so very long.

"W-What are you doing?"

Raising her hand, Catra then stroked Scorpia's cheek softly, her furry fingers smoothly pressing onto her friend's skin.

Scorpia didn't know what it was like to have her cheek stroked, to be petted, to be touched with pure affection. She'd tried to give warm hugs back to the world, but the world she'd spent most of her days in was the Horde, dark and oppressing.

But after she and Catra left, things changed and Catra realised that Scorpia, the one person who'd tried to show her love even when Adora had given up on her, deserved love in return. There was always that kindness within her, that innocence.

So Catra continued to stroke Scorpia's cheek softly, feeling a little insecure. Was she being too hard? She knew Scorpia was tough, but still, she didn't want to hurt her.

Yet, Scorpia just blushed and smiled. She was so grateful for the affection being given to her, that she just sighed dreamily. It was in that moment that they realised... they truly were in love.

"Please... don't stop doing that."

"Y-You're sure?"

Scorpia nodded and Catra brought her friend's face a little closer. She felt her heart beating a little faster, as she touched heads with Scorpia.

"Can I... say something?" She wondered.

"W-What is it?"

"Scorpia... you're the most beautiful woman in Etheria. You're the sweetest person in this whole goddamn kingdom and I don't deserve you... but I do love you."

Scorpia blushed and smiled. "I love you too, wildcat."

She pulled her close and then kissed her passionately, wrapping Catra up in her claws. And Catra kissed back, delighted and happy.

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, today's little offering is a lovely set of Scorptra fics! First up, some fluff! I love Scorpia so much. She deserves every bit of praise and love.

More coming soon!


End file.
